Twinkletoes and Sparky?
by xChaoticDawnx
Summary: Zukaang and slight Kataang. Zuko and Aang are training, but something seems to have Aang distracted, Zuko tries to make him feel better, but things don't go as planned. Romance/Humour/Angst, slash! One-shot!


**A/N: This is my first story I'm uploading! I hope it's decent, because after this I was planning to do a actual Zukaang story that isn't just a one-shot (although I can't promise anything). I wrote most of this at about 12 in the morning, so sorry if it's a little random, I'm not quite sure what to think. Anyway, R&R!  
****(Zukaang, Romance/Humour/Angst)**

* * *

Zukaang One-shot:

"I can't do this!" Aang yelled as he miss-stepped again and the fire didn't come out the way he wanted it to. They'd been at this same move for the past hour and he still hadn't gotten it right, Zuko had offered to move onto something different but Aang had refused, insisting that he had to get this right.

Zuko walked over to the younger boy and put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt at what seemed like sympathy. "We should move onto something else for now, we can come back to this later," he offered for what seemed like the hundredth time, already knowing the avatars answer.

Aang furiously shook his hand away and took a few steps back. "No! I have to do this!" he yelled desperately. He stalked off a little further and began try the move again.

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Aang was never like this, something was different about this session. In the past few days everything had come naturally since the visit to the sun warrior's temple, but since the moment Zuko had woken up, he could sense there was something wrong with Aang. Zuko flew open his eyes when he got sick of Aang yelling every time he got it wrong. "Look Avatar, I'm obviously wasting my time if you're not going to listen to me. I might as well leave if this is how you're going to spend our training session," he growled as he stalked over to Aang.

A flash of guild immediatly flashed across Aang's face and he winced slightly when he realised he had been wasting their session, he could learning something, but instead he was taking all his anger out on his training. Aang ducked his head and muttered an almost silent apology.

Zuko took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before he carried himself the rest of the way to the airbender. Something was bothering the younger boy, and fire is a dangerous element if your emotions aren't in check. Zuko signalled for him to sit down, and Zuko took his place sitting across from him. "Fire is dangerous, so firebender need to.. be calm.. or stable.." Zuko started awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. He'd never been that great with words. "Firebender can't be distracted by things when they're bending." Aang shot him a confused look so he decided to be more straight forward. "You're distracted, and it's messing with your bending."

The airbender looked to the side awkwardly, obviously not comfortable talking with his former foe.

"What is it that's bugging you? We can't train properly until your emotions are under control," Zuko muttered, feeling a little awkward about the whole thing himself.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Aang said, avoiding eye-contact with his firebending teacher.

"Aang if you want to be a firebender and master all the elements, you're going to have to co-operate," Zuko said, almost yelling at the boy.

Something flashed in the boys eyes and he turned around to stare directly at Zuko. "I don't want to though!" he yelled. "I don't want to be the avatar! I don't want to master all the elements! I don't want to fight the fire lord! I didn't want any of this!" By the time the airbender had stopped yelling, tears were threatening to spill over and his voice was starting to crack. The boy stood up suddenly, and took a few steps away from the fire prince, stopping before he could actually leave.

Zuko didn't know he felt like this, Aang always had a smile dancing across his face that Zuko never thought he could feel this way. But even from the brief outburst and how little he actually knew about the avatar, he knew that something else had happened to leave him like this. Zuko slowly stood up and walked over to the younger boy, he stopped a few steps behind him. "What happened to make today different than any other day you were forced to be the avatar?" he asked honestly.

Aang hesitantly turned around as his grey eyes flicked up to look at Zuko. "Katara".

Zuko despised that name, he still wasn't a fan of the water peasant, and knowing she had done this to Aang made him hate her more.

Zuko didn't even need to ask before they were both sitting across from each other and Aang was explaining to Zuko what happened, how before he had always had a crush on her, then how he had kissed her at he invasion, and how Katara had acted like it never happened. "Yesterday, last night more specifically, I was talking with her, and I asked about the invasion, I wanted to know why nothing had happened since we kissed. She looked away from me and told me she wasn't sure, that she didn't feel the same way. She said that she didnt want to ruin our friendship by making things complicated." Aang became suddenly fascinated by a leave drifting past him. "I guess I'm not taking it well.."

"That water peasant has no right to do this to you," Zuko burst out suddenly, surprising Aang that he cared at all.

Aang suddenly felt guilty for saying anything against Katara. "It's not really her fault.." he tried to argue.

"Yes it is, she's arrogant to how much you care for her, she doesn't seem to care that she has such a strong effect on you to make you have such an outburst like before."

Aang fidgeted uncomfortably while he thought about what the firebender had said, but he still looked unsure.

Zuko felt like he needed to say more, like he needed to pull Aang out of this. "She doesn't deserve someone as great as the avatar."

Aang placed his head in one hand unsurely, his eyes looking towards Zuko for more advice. "I still don't think I can do this. Master all the elements and defeat the fire lord, its all to much," he whispered as his gaze fell back to the ground.

"Of course you can beat him," Zuko said, his voice calmer as his anger began to cool off. "You are the quickest learner I have ever met, you mastered some things in 20 minutes that took me 3 days to learn." Zuko reached out and grabbed Aang's arm to get his attention, his own golden eyes locking with Aang's grey ones. "You have an incredible gift, there is no way that Fire Lord Ozai stands a chance against you."

"You really think I can do it?" Aang asked him.

Zuko, still holding onto Aang's arm, nodded his head in reassurance. "I have no doubt that you will win this war."

While Zuko held Aang's gaze, the unimaginable happened, Aang's lips were pressing against his own, the avatar was kissing him! He didn't realise they were that close, but obviously they had been close enough for Aang to simply lean forward and kiss him! Before he could respond, Aang had already pulled away. Zuko looked at the air nomad in confusion, he had no idea that the airbender felt this way, after everything he said about Katara.

There was a silence around them as Aang realised what he had done, and the Fire Prince's confused expression paid no aid to the already awkward situation. Aang felt almost disappointed when Zuko just sat there with a now blank expression. "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," the words spilled from the avatar's mouth as he stood up and backed away. "I didn't mean to.. I just though.." _Those weren't the words I meant to use! Oh spirits! _Aang spun around, snatched his glider off the ground and disappeared into the already darkening sky.

Zuko continued to sit there, still contemplating what had just happened, then his brain suddenly clicked. "Oh no," he muttered out loud. He'd been too shocked when Aang had kissed him to say anything and then he'd flown off before Zuko could respond. Now Aang was probably feeling worse than before, embarrassed and confused by what he'd just done.

Then a few words Aang had said came to mind, '_I didn't mean to, I just thought...' _Did that mean the avatar had feelings for him? _And now I've just made things worse, I need find him and explain.._

* * *

Zuko found Aang sitting in front of one of the water fountains at the air temple, he appeared to be meditating but Zuko knew a millon things must be going through his mind.

"Aang?" Zuko called out. Aang didn't move, clearly ignoring him, wishing like he had never done anything. "Katara said that dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not hungry,"Aang argued stubbornly.

Zuko took a few more steps, easily clearing the distance between them. "You know that's not what I'm here to talk about.." Zuko said, trailing off as he came to stand next to Aang.

"Let's just pretend it never happened, okay?" Aang whispered, refusing to open his eyes.

Zuko decided on the best way to explain to Aang what he need to. So he took one more step forward, crouched down and grabbing Aang's chin his hand, pulled him into a kiss. Zuko wasn't sure what was going to happen when he opened his eyes and pulled away from the avatar, so for now he just moved his lips against the other boy's. With one hand still holding Aang's head in place, the other found it's way to the back of his neck, pulling his further into the kiss. After a little hesitation, the younger boy's hand found it's way to Zuko's shoulder so that he could hold onto him. The hand holding Aang's neck dropped down and Zuko brang himself to pull away. He opened his eyes and looked into Aang's. "I wanted to tell you that I sort of had feelings for you for a while now," Zuko whispered cheekily. "I'm bad with words."

Aang had a grin spread across his face as he stared at Zuko, realising that his kiss earlier might not have ended so badly. "What now?"

Zuko smirked at him as though that were the dumbest yet cutest thing that had ever come out of his mouth. Zuko leaned forward to kiss the boy again, his hand gripping onto his shoulder. Aang's hand fell limply over Zuko shoulder, slightly falling against the back of his neck. This kiss was a lot less cautious than either of the first two, both a lot more confident of what the other felt. Zuko carefully pushed the other boy to the ground and his kisses went down the avatar's cheek until they met with his neck, then he brought his lips back to Aang's.

Aang's grip on his shoulder tightened when Zuko' teeth bit down, just barely on his lower lip. One of Aang's hands held Zuko's head in place as he made the kiss last, his hand slightly ruffling Zuko's hair.

"AANG?"

Aang suddenly sat up, Zuko doing they same and both looked to see Sokka standing staring at them with his jaw wide open.

Toph however, who was standing beside him, could barely hold back the tears forming as burst out laughing. "Twinkletoes.. and Sparky?" she managed to choke out as she continued to laugh at their embarrassment.

Zuko pulled away from Aang, clearing his throat as he found a new spot, a few feet away from him.

Sokka began to look between them, making frantic gestures with his hands. Toph was now clutching her stomach, unable to hold back the tears as she laughed at the situation.

"When did this happen!" Sokka managed to get out in a high pitched voice, still making frantic gestures between them. Sokka could barely be heard over Toph laughing and crying, now lying on floor when her knees became too weak for her.

Zuko smoothed his hair with one hand as he cast an awkward glance at Sokka. "Just now."

Toph managed to stand up and breathe for a few seconds before she started talking. "Katara said that the food's ready, you two can continue this later." With that she walked off, still giggling as she made her way back to the others.

Zuko stood up and tried to form words to explain what was happening, but nothing would come.

Sokka raised both his hands in front of himself. "I don't want to know!" With a horrified expression on his face, he spun around and jogged after Toph.

Once they had both left, Aang stood up and stared blankly at Zuko. "I..."Aang stopped and looked in the direction Sokka and Toph went. "May be should.."

"Yeah," Zuko replied slowly as he began walking after them.

Aang began to follow, an awkward silence falling between them as they went to go find the others.

"Do you think they've already said something?" Zuko asked, looking towards Aang.

"I can't imagine Toph keeping something like this to herself, so I'd say they know," Aang answered, a silence falling between them again. Aang was startled when he felt Zuko's hand close around his own, a smile spread across his face as they walked hand in hand back to the rest of the gaang.

* * *

**There ya go, my first try at Zukaang! I was reading some Zukaang stories and felt like there weren't enough of them. By the way, I don't hate Katara, I just didn't really like her in the last half of the 3rd season.**

**(Can't wait for the finale of Legend of Korra!)**


End file.
